The invention relates to an elastomeric journal bearing having an inner part extending in an axial direction, an outer sleeve surrounding the inner part, and an elastomeric bearing body which is arranged between the inner part and the outer sleeve and is connected to the inner part, the bearing body having at least two radially extending webs which are offset relative to one another in the circumferential direction, and two annular walls which are offset relative to one another in the axial direction, with the webs extending axially between the annular walls, and at least two chambers which are filled with a liquid and which are separated from one another in the circumferential direction by the webs, with the chambers being fluidically connected to each other by at least one channel. The invention further relates to a method for producing an elastomeric journal bearing.